With the development of the liquid crystal display technology, the high resolution, the wide viewing angle, the high response speed, the high aperture rate and other requirements to the Thin Film Transistor Liquid Crystal Display (TFT-LCD) are getting higher and higher. Meanwhile, the line gaps on the TFT substrate is getting smaller and smaller with the reduction of pixel size, and the coupling between different signal lines intensifies. When a signal jump happens, it may affect the stability of other signals around. For instance, as the data voltage jump on the data line happened, the coupling will cause the common voltage jump on the common electrode line of the liquid crystal capacitor. The instability of the common voltage causes a horizontal crosstalk defect in the liquid crystal display panel, which makes against the promotion of the display quality.